Little Cafe of Vocaloids
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: Len's the new kid on the street and finds himself a cafe where he meets a lively bunch of people! The cafe isn't the most popular, but he's determined to win the friendship of the employees. What crazy antics has Len got himself into now? Some RinxLen.


**A/N: Kerii-tan: Aaaaah. I've always wanted a cafe story... T v T And I guess this will be it! It's basically going to be a bunch of small story plots that  
>make up the overall story, and well... It's meant to be one of those funny, refreshing kind of fics! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter~<br>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
>Warning: Language and possibly errors.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Almost Dead on Arrival<p>

Man, I'm so nervous.

I only just moved into this neighborhood, and I hardly know where I am already…

"I wonder who else lives here…" I asked myself, reading the town map in my hands, walking along the sidewalk. I looked up and around, and then back down at the map. "Hm, it looks like there's a lot of nice houses around here… and hey! A little cafe is just around the corner… Maybe I'll visit!"

I walked along the beaten up sidewalk, weeds and grass growing in between the cracks. The street lamps were old and rusty, and probably would flicker at night. My sneakers crunched the gravel beneath me and I could almost feel it's old age…

I wonder how old this neighborhood is; it's almost like it hasn't been getting any attention at all… And where is everyone? It's almost _too _quiet… But that might be nice, peace and quiet… I shouldn't take it for granted. It's loads better than the city, at least.

Finally, I reached the corner and noticed that the amount of stores or anything hasn't increased. Every building was a little house or something, except…for one that had a patio out front, with a few tables and chairs. There was an old beat-up sign on the stone pathway, as well; it said "CAFÉ" with dirt smudges on it. The entire area seemed quite empty, to be honest…

"Huh… I wonder if anyone is in there… Hopefully this place isn't abandoned…" I mumbled and walked up the front door. I pressed my hands to the glass and peered in.

Surprisingly, there were many people in there. Mostly girls, but there was one guy…

I saw that there was a super tall, teal-haired teenage chick with pigtails… And this other teen with super long _pink _hair…and a _huge _bust…

Before I would get too distracted I looked at the other girl who looked more like an adult than anything. She had short, brown hair, and…also a huge bust.

I sighed, thinking that maybe that was only for fanservice, but dismissed that quickly, only to see the next girl… She seemed to be the most normal at first-glance out of all of them 'cause she had blonde hair that fell not even to her shoulders and was relatively _flat_, but…man, she was cute. She was _really _cute…

And then there was the older guy, on the other hand, who had short blue hair. …Blue? Blue hair is quite…expressive. He looks like a goof, though.

Suddenly, the pink-haired lady pointed to something in my direction, and the brunette looked too. Confused, I turned around and looked behind myself, but saw nothing but the empty street so I faced the inside of the place again.

And damn, are the walking over _here? _Crap, maybe they saw me! Should I run or just confront them? But it'd be super awkward if I randomly walk in! I mean, I was just _staring _at all of them, so? !

Beginning to panic, I continued to weigh my options until the brunette lady kicked open the door, causing me to yelp.

"Hey, kid! Are you just gonna stand there like a fucking girl or are you gonna come in and buy something?"

"Ah, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Yo, Meiko, quit acting like you're on your period all the time and be nice to the girl!" The blonde girl shouted from inside the cafe, and I stared at her in shock until the brunette, (presumably Meiko,) growled, starting to walk away.

"Now listen up, you…"

"Hey, hey, hey…" Then the tealette pigtailed girl walked over with the pink-haired lady behind her; she patted Meiko's arm and smiled apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry, excuse those two, they're…always like that."

"Nn." The pink-haired lady agreed with a small nod.

"Oh, no, it's fine!" I waved my hands back and forth and looked past them inside the cafe. "I'm just new to this neighborhood and was looking around…"

"Oh, I see." She smiled and motioned for me to come in. "Then please, have a seat inside and we'll serve you, alright?"

I nodded at her, a little distracted by her politeness and mumbled, "Um, okay…"

As I walked in, I swear Meiko growled at me, but I tried to ignore her; she didn't seem like the best person to get on the bad side of. The pink-haired lady nodded again and moved away, as if she were avoiding me or something.

I sat down at one of the tables and the teal-haired waitress walked over, her hands folded in front of her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Miku, and I will be your waitress for today~"

I looked up at her and was about to introduce myself, until the blonde girl called something out.

"And I'm Rin! I work at the counter!" She saluted me and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm Len…" I replied, a little taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Yeah, that's Rin." Meiko whispered, and I jumped as she leaned down next to me. "She's a real pain in the ass 'cause she never stops talking to the customers and likes to make fun of people."

"Oh…" I said, furrowing my brow as she leaned away. So Rin is like that? That's too bad, I thought she looked nice…

"The woman with the pink hair is Luka! She's quiet and stuff, so don't expect to talk to her much!" Rin added, and I nodded.

"Luka…" I said quietly. I hope I'll remember all these names...

"Ehhh? Len, huh?" the blue-haired guy walked over and observed me, nodding his head as if he were assessing me in his head.

"Um, and you are?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Wow, you'd make a cute girl." He grinned and I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Um, what?"

"STUPID KAITO!" Meiko slapped the blue haired guy (I'm assuming Kaito?) on the side of the head. "DON'T TELL A BOY HE'D MAKE A GOOD GIRL!"

"Ow, Mei-chan!"

"That's not what you said a minute agooo!" Rin called out from behind the counter and I struggled to contain a laugh until Miku sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm really sorry, Len, everyone here is very loud…" She said, smiling at me and I shook my head.

"Oh, no, it's fine! Really!" I reassured her, and I heard Meiko snicker from behind.

"He's a real goody-goody, isn't he."

"Meiko," Miku whispered her name harshly and faced me again, smiling. "Anyways, Len, um…"

"No, I'm serious, you all are kinda funny!" I laughed a bit and they stared at me in astonishment.

"Well, _shit_, is this kid f'real?" Meiko scoffed, jabbing her thumb at me.

"I think he's nice." Kaito smiled happily and Rin popped up from behind his back. (When did she get there?)

"Yeah, he seems like a good kid! Maybe he'll come everyday, Miku!" She exclaimed and Miku looked over at her in consideration.

"Maybe…"

"Everyday?" I repeated and Miku nodded sadly, and everyone else looked down to the floor quietly.

"See, 'cause, our cafe isn't too popular… We're isolated from town and in this small neighborhood that is hardly inhabited…

Then Rin jumped in, putting on a very self-pitying look, which was actually very cute, and said, "We only get a few customers a day, and also…" she paused to compose herself and as if she were holding back a sob, and whispered, "this group is so dysfunctional…"

Meiko slapped Rin on the head after that and they began to hit each other.

"Rinnn… You fighting Mei-chan on my back isn't too comfortable…" Kaito told her, and Rin continued to swat at Meiko angrily.

"Whatever, Kaito! Meiko hit me first!"

"You little bitch! I'll pound you!" Meiko growled and grabbed Rin from under the arms and pulled her off Kaito's back, filling the room with squeals all coming from Rin as she was spun around in circles by Meiko.

Miku, Kaito and I all watched the two spin around the room with entertainment, and I couldn't help but to notice every time Rin came around again, I'd see her…panties.

I coughed quietly and averted my eyes nervously over to the other two; Miku sighed, facepalming, and turned to Kaito.

"Make them stop, Kaito,"

"Me? I can't stop the almighty Mei-chan!" He laughed and Miku groaned in frustration.

"EYAHHH! PUT ME DOWN, MEIKOOO!" Rin cried out, and Meiko furiously spun her faster.

"OH? YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOU DOWN? IS THAT AN ORDER?"

"YES!" Rin shrieked back and Meiko abruptly dropped her to the floor, causing the floor to shake and the flower vase on the table to clatter. I jumped to my feet and ran over to Rin, who was groaning in pain, rubbing her bottom.

"Ah, Jesus, Meiko, that hurt, oww…" She moaned and I helped her sit upright.

"Are you okay, Rin? Does anything hurt?" I asked her with concern, and she turned to grin at me.

"Nah, I'm fine, Len. Thanks though, heheh!" She laughed and stood up to brush off her dress. "Now then, why don't we actually get to work and _not _spin people around in death circles?" She glared daggers at Meiko, who, naturally, glared daggers straight back.

"Good idea, Rin. We can't keep our company waiting." Miku looked at me and smiled gratefully towards all of them.

"Thank you, everyone, really, it means a lot to me that you're willing to work this hard for me." I closed my eyes and bowed to them, until I heard Meiko begin to cackle.

"Hah! Look at that, the kid's bowing to us!"

"He's only showing his gratitude, Meiko, it's no big deal." Rin scoffed with a sigh, and Meiko elbowed her in the side, and Rin elbowed her back.

"Stop that, you two." Miku ordered, walking in between the two. "Anyways, Len, what can we get for you?" She asked me and then turned to the others, pointing around to certain areas of the room. "Rin, go back to the counter; Kaito, return to the kitchen and prepare the workspace; and Meiko, don't pick any fights, okay?"

I sat down in the chair with my back straightened and looked up at Miku.

"Well, ah, may I see the menu, please?" I asked politely, and Miku gasped.

"Oh, of course! My apologies, Len, haha, I'll get that for you right away!" She turned to go fetch one, but Rin arrived at my side in seconds, placing the menu right down in front of me.

"There ya' go, Len," she said, bending down with her hand propped up on her hip as she pointed with her other one to the menu. "Here, lemme help you choose what to get. I suggest our breathtaking _French Napoleon _dessert! Here's what it looks like-"

"Rin!" Miku cut in, pushing her aside, but Rin wouldn't budge as she explained the dish to me. "Don't-"

"And then we drizzle delicious mouth-watering chocolate on top and _bon appétit,__ monsieur!"_

"Rin!"

"_What?_ I am TRYING to satisfy our customer!"

"He's not satisfied! That's _my _job!"

"Quit talking like that! It makes you sound like a slut!"

"_Excuse me? !_"

I stared at the two in surprise, but it looked like Rin was actually enjoying herself more than anything. Maybe Rin really likes to have fights with people…

"Don't worry! I can be Len's _personal waitress._" Rin emphasized "personal waitress" as she hugged me from behind and I swear you could hear the smirk in her voice, and I stared at Miku as she gaped at Rin.

"I CALL DIBS ON HIM!"

"YOU CAN'T CALL DIBS ON CUSTOMERS, RIN!"

"YES I CAN; HE'S MY CLIENT!"

"HE'S YOUR _CUSTOMER!_"

"_THANK _YOU!"

Suddenly a door slammed open from the back, and Meiko stepped out with a large growl. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP, _PLEASE_."

"Guys…" I laughed nervously, waving my hands back and forth in attempt to calm them down. "Um, I'll just settle with a…" I looked at the menu and pointed to the dish as Rin peeked over my shoulder. "…this."

"What?" Miku asked, and Rin whipped out a notepad and pen.

"Banana…muffin." She read aloud as she wrote, flipped it closed and glanced at me. "You like bananas a lot, don't you, Len."

"How'd you know?" I gasped, and she sighed, shrugging.

"Just a feeling~" She sang and walked back to the counter, handing something through a small window on the wall. I looked over at Miku and she sighed, smiling.

"Well, anyways, Len, we'll be back in a few minutes with your order. Sit tight, okay?"

I nodded at Miku. "Mm."

I watched her walk away towards Rin and they began to chat loudly. I could have listened into their conversation but I was too caught up with my own thoughts.

I seem very welcomed here, well, by most. Meiko seems to have an incredible temper and Rin really does seem like the outgoing, teasing-type, but I'm kind of getting a good feeling. These guys here can be my first friends…

I started to smile uncontrollably at the thought of it, until I heard Rin's voice.

"Yo, Len! Why're you smiling like an idiot over there?" She called from behind the counter and startled, I faced her.

"O-oh, well, I was just thinking and…"

"Thinking, eh?" She grinned, leaning forwards against the counter top. "'Bout what?"

"Oh, um…" I didn't exactly want to mention how I wanted to be friends with all of them, I mean, what if they didn't want to be friends with _me_? After all, I'm only their customer.

"It's nothing," I smiled nervously and Rin pursed her lips.

"Well, alright. Whatever you say, Len…"

"Len~!" Miku ran up to me, carrying a small tray and set it down on the table. "Here's your muffin!"

"Oh, thanks!" I said to Miku and she bowed and backed away. I picked it up in it's wrapper and observed it. Right away, I could tell it'd be delicious. It seemed like they glazed it over with sugar or something, cuz the top of it shown in the light and it was a tiny bit crumbly, but it was crisp enough to stay in one piece… And of course, it ought to be sweet from the banana, (my most favorite fruit _ever_,) and held it to my lips.

"You eat that up, Len! And you can always come back for more, 'kay?" Rin told me, and I looked over, nodding.

"Of course! I'll visit everyday…!" I exclaimed, putting the muffin down for a moment.

That's it–I'll visit everyday… That way, I can make them my friends, and they'll get service!

Maybe, I can make some great memories here… I'll make them all with my new friends…

_-Chapter One: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...Yeah, so ****when I got the end of the chapter, I realized I forgot about Luka right as Len walked in the door. Oops!  
>Don't worry, I'll make she makes a better appearance in the next chapter~<br>Anyways, for this story, I don't want to plan anything. I want this to be purely comedy revolving around**** what happens in the cafe, with no  
>super-serious-plot-based drama that makes everything all stupid and sad like the rest of my stories, so um...yeah! Let's hope it stays like that. xD<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to review or critique or anything if you'd like~  
><strong>


End file.
